


you shook me all night long

by letowrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and kenma supplies zero help, hinata's traumatized, kenji's is honestly just a lil shit, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letowrites/pseuds/letowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata put his books away, headphones in and music on, and snuggled up on his bed. It looked like he wouldn’t be getting any studying done that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you shook me all night long

**Author's Note:**

> h onestly futahina deserves love okay ppl should actually sHIP THIS WITH ME
> 
> leave feedback if you'd like!!

 If Hinata wasn’t the world’s greatest procrastinator, he might actually have a chance at passing tomorrow’s exam. Yet sadly, he is. This meaning he was currently seated on top of his bed on a Tuesday night (a very late night) and surrounded by books that meant absolutely nothing to him.

 After finding out what the test was even about, Hinata tried to memorize as many things as he could on short notice. He really wished Kenma was here to him him. Kuroo snatched him away earlier today, leaving the dorm to Hinata. Stupid couples. Always ruining everything.

 Twenty minutes into studying and Hinata was interrupted by a loud moan. Hinata tried to brush it off, praying it wasn’t what he thought it was. According to Kenma, the boy next door, Kenji Futakuchi, would bring a new ‘guest’ to his dorm almost every night, followed by them spending the night together very, very loudly. Hinata had successfully managed to avoid this every time it happened (although Kenma hadn’t been as lucky), mostly because of his volleyball schedule.

 Hinata sighed as he heard the very obvious creaking of the bed and a loud “Kenji!” He put on his headphones and played a song on the highest volume, waiting till it was over before continuing to study.

 He waited for twenty minutes before taking the headphones off. Hinata let out a sigh of relief, only to be cut off by a series of loud moans. Honestly, how long could they go for? Hinata pulled out his phone and sent a quick S.O.S text to Kenma.

_Hinata: kenmaaaaa!!! the guy next door brought someone new home :(_

_Hinata: what do you do when he’s...at it_

 Hinata gets his reply a couple minutes later.

_Kenma: good luck shouyou_

 There goes his chance at help.

 Hinata put his books away, headphones in and music on, and snuggled up on his bed. It looked like he wouldn’t be getting any studying done that night.

* * *

 Apparently one round wasn’t enough for Kenji and his friend because Hinata barely got a wink of sleep (the music did little to shut them out). He dragged himself out of bed, struggling to get ready for the day. He was absolutely determined to get at least two cups of coffee before class today. The boy stuffed his notes in his bag and headed out the door.

 Hinata deserved an award, really. Not only for keeping up with Kenji all night but managing to get himself ready an hour early with such little energy stored. He deserved an award, especially for what happened next.

 Dazed and tired, Hinata hadn’t noticed anyone else in the hall until he collided with another (very muscular) body. Looking up, an apology on the tip of his tongue, Hinata saw that the body belonged to a grinning Kenji Futakuchi.

 “Oh. Um, sorry.” Hinata attempted to take a step back, but was kept in place by Kenji’s arms wrapped around his waist.

 “There’s no need to apologize, Hinata-kun. This is completely fine.”

 Hinata blinked up at him. “R-right. Well, I need to head to class so could you please let go?”

 Rather than loosening, the arms around Hinata tightened. “Leaving so soon? Can’t you spare five minutes to talk to me?”

 Actually, Hinata could. He could spare a whole hour, but telling Kenji that wasn’t in Hinata’s best interests.

 Hinata untangled himself from Kenji’s arms. “I really can’t. I have a very important coffee run to get to before class. Ah--which, by the way, is very soon!” he added.

 Kenji ran a finger across the bags under Hinata’s eyes and grinned. “Hinata-kun didn’t get much sleep last night?

 Hinata made a face, glaring at Kenji and muttered under his breath. “ _No_. No thanks to you and all the fun you were having last night.”

 Apparently he wasn’t quiet enough to escape Kenji’s ears. Hinata’s face became three darker when Kenji speaks.

 “ _Oh?_ ” He smirked. “Did you hear us last night? You could’ve just come to my dorm and told me to keep it down. Even better, you could’ve joined us.”

 Hinata spluttered, his face a bright, red mess.

 "The offer’s always up.” Kenji grinned and walked away, calling over his shoulder. “Think about it, Hinata-kun. You know where to find me.”

* * *

 Hinata didn't realize he was still standing there until Kenma, who just came back from Kuroo's, shook him and told him he was going to be late for class.

 

**Author's Note:**

> t his is a joke idek remember what i wrote but i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
